


four

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [4]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu is a great friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four

Out of breath and sweating Massu arrived at Yuya's apartment. With a whole lot of strength he knocked on the door, rang the bell and called out his name at the same time. “Yuya, open the door!” He panted, leaned his forehead onto the cold stone of the wall next to the door for a short moment. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth opened to swallow as much air as possible. “Open it!”, he commanded again and went as far as kicking the door. His mind was busy with thinking about what could have happened, and his heart raced from the fear that something terrible happened. Quickly he put Yuya's number on dial again, waiting for the younger one to pick up his phone. But nothing happened. Neither did the door open, nor did he pick up his phone. 

At last he threw himself on the floor, threw the doormat away and searched for a spare key. He fought himself up again, touched the door frame from top to bottom and even tried to open the door against its will. Nothing worked. While he caught his breath again, the sweat kept dropping down. Massu immediately rushed off to Yuya's house after the latter called him. “Come on, what are you doing?”, he said with an almost whiny voice. He was really, _really_ worried; nothing about the phone call sounded alright to him.

Massu closed his eyes and in his mind cursed Yuya for not letting him in; even after calling him while crying desperately. After all, they were friends; and hence they should be there for each other. Suddenly, a low sound appeared. _Click._ Massu blinked. Finally, the door was opened! He was relieved and forgot about all his anger as he rushed towards Yuya. “What the hell? I have been–“ Massu broke into silence as soon as he saw Yuya's from tears dissolved face. His heart cringed; and almost stopped. Not only did he see endless trails of tears on the ever so beautiful face; but he also saw bruises. 

Yuya was a bit startled. “Ma-” His lip was crusted with blood, his hair was a mess, and his whole presence was at its worst. “What on earth has happened?” Massu stepped close to his friend and put his face in both his hands. He stared into his eyes as if he was trying to read an answer off them. The red-head shook his head. “Who did this to you?” Yuya, ashamed, hid his face behind his hands, sobbed loudly and ran into the apartment, letting Massu in.

Yuya's snivels made Massu's skin itch. He put his arm around his friend, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Tell me, what is going on?” Massu sat next to him, stroking his back comfortingly. What happened? Massu's mind played one trick after the other, thinking about the worst stuff. “Something terrible happened...” Yuya leaned his head onto Massu's shoulder, wrapping the blanket closer around him. He let out yet another sob, then gasped for air. His nose was red from crying.

“What did they do? Tell me!”, the red-head asked with a shaking voice he couldn't cover up at all. He was afraid of hearing the answer; but he hoped it would prove his thoughts wrong. His mind went wild, and he started to feel sick in the stomach. “I'm going to find the ones that did this to you–“ By now Massu was heated up, and without further ado he pulled Yuya into his arms. 

“He died! I can't believe any of this!”, Yuya broke out in sobbing and threw his hands in front of his face. Massu was puzzled. At once his body felt numb, and he didn't quite understand what Yuya was talking about. He frowned. "I don't get what you're saying? Please explain?" 

But then, he saw the TV. Then, he saw the _Hachiko_ DVD lying on the floor. And then, he saw a huge pile of tissues next to Yuya. Finally, Massu closed his eyes and started counting to ten while breathing in and out slowly. 

“You tell me now that you did not call me because you started watching Hachiko.”

“But Massu–“

“Tell me that you did not call me in tears and sobbed into my phone because you found your Hachiko DVD.”

“The dog, it died. After so many years!” Yuya pouted. The blonde prince rubbed the tears off his face, and looked at his best friend again. There was a wisp of guilt playing in his face, but it was _Hachiko_! Who would not call their best friend when watching it? Yuya couldn't tell. For some reason, he could not understand Massu's sudden anger being directed against _him_.

“What the hell happened to your lip?! I thought you got hurt by someone! Damn it, Tegoshi!” Oops– there it was. _Tegoshi_. Massu was mad, but for the sake of being friends with the blonde lad he tried to stay calm until the last word was spoken. But he already started plotting revenge - silently, inside his head. 

“Huh? Oh, that! I just got home from soccer...”

As Massu was about to tackle Yuya merciless in the ground, the latter flashed his incredible bright (but also tear-soaked) smile. “I'm glad that you're here now, Masshu, I don't want to be alone after watching this movie...” 

Massu did not talk to Yuya for a whole month.


End file.
